1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board game structures and more particularly pertains to a simulated track competition game for entertaining and educating players.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board game structures is known in the prior art. More specifically, board game structures heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art board game structures include U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,741; U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,151; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,888; U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,347; U.S. Pat. No. 5,064,200; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,245.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a simulated track competition game for entertaining and educating players which includes a game board having an oval track printed thereon, with a method of play of the game including moving player markers around the track in accordance with chance devices such as dice and cards to simulate a track competition.
In these respects, the simulated track competition game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of entertaining and educating players.